


Critical Role Inspired Poetry

by ArtfullyAzi



Series: Fandom Poetry [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's Poetry, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poem Collection, Poems, Poetry, Spoilers for Campaign 2, Tags May Change, it's all vague, sorta - Freeform, spoilers for campaign 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtfullyAzi/pseuds/ArtfullyAzi
Summary: Vax’ildan, Oh Vax’ildan, your story furthermore weavesThough death may be upon you now your tale is not yet overVax’ildan, Oh Vax’ildan, how much longer will you strifeFor until all the snowdrops fade you’ve yet to reach your closureA collection of poems inspired by Critical Role and it's characters.





	1. Vax'ildan, Oh Vax'ildan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the poem from the summary since I figured I should probably post it in here, so it's pretty short. The next one is longer though, so don't worry!

 

_Vax’ildan, Oh Vax’ildan, your story furthermore weaves_

_Though death may be upon you now your tale is not yet over_

_Vax’ildan, Oh Vax’ildan, how much longer will you strife_

_For until all the snowdrops fade you’ve yet to reach your closure_

 

_Oh Vax’ildan take time and fate and bend them to your will_

_ And though you may not see it, your story is not yet done _

_ Oh Vax’ildan how long shall you wait for your final breath _

_ It's not your time my friend, not until the battle’s won _


	2. Moonlit Euphony (Mollymauk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is a bit longer, and is one of my personal favorites.

_ Shine bright circus man _

_ And dazzle the crowd with color _

_ Weave your magic without a care _

_ And bloom with awe and wonder _

 

_ Shine bright circus man _

_ And tell your oldened tales _

_ Creating worlds by firelight _

_ Away from stormy gales _

 

_ Shine bright circus man _

_ And live a life so full _

_ Who needs the old one _

_ When the world was always dull _

 

_ Shine bright circus man _

_ As time is running out _

_ So love and laugh until the dark _

_ Comes to snuff you out _

 

_ Shine bright circus man _

_ For we miss you dearly _

_ So rest under the moonlight _

_ And sing your song to me _


	3. Fire (Caleb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb Angst as well as some early Campaign 2 spoiler-ish stuff in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (FYI This poem was written around the beginning of Campaign 2 so if it seems a bit odd that's probably why.)

_Fire_

_There’s fire in your veins_

_Burning_  
_Chipping  
_ _Memories_

_Memories that won’t fade_

_A life broken_

_Shattered_

_You fell  
_ _You fell Too far_

_But not too far from redemption_

_You believe you can’t be saved  
_ _But your fate is your own_

_Use the fire_

_The fire in your veins_

_Turn away from the pain  
_ _And face the looming dark_

_For war is coming_

_And it’s time to use_

_The fire in your veins_


	4. Temple's Tale (Caduceus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short poem from Cad's POV, Pre-Mighty Nein

_Leave me here, among the broken tombs_   
_Let me live here, among those who die_

_There’s something so comforting_   
_About spending all my living hours_   
_Tending to the garden of the dead_

_Here I stay alone_   
_Waiting for a sign to leave_

_Until the sign I shall wait_

_Like the dawn waits for the sun_   
_And as the flowers wait for spring_   
_So shall I wait_   
_For my time to leave_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading my poems! I'm trying to update more frequently, I just haven't had a ton of time to write recently. 
> 
> If you have any requests for poems you think I should do, feel free to let me know here or on my tumblr, artfullyazi.tumblr.com!
> 
> I appreciate and love all Kudos and Comments y'all give me!  
> Have a wonderful week!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I don't know how often I'll have poems posted due to my current schedule, but I'll do my best to add poems when I can. Feel free to leave a comment if you liked it as I love reading your feedback!


End file.
